


Wrong Place, Wrong Time.

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Jack Kline, Demonic Possession, Gen, Graphic Description, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: belphegor realizes way too late that he picked the worst meatsuit to possess.
Kudos: 15





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written something with belphegor that fit my trashy bad brain vibes yet so here you go, enjoy some mpreg that makes vague sense.  
> •×•  
> some extra info to know  
> \- headcanon that belphegor was one of the first demons and was originally an angel is a thing here.  
> \- headcanon that jack is ftm trans is a thing here.  
> \- headcanon that rowena and belphegor know each other from like centuries ago is a thing here.  
> \- the au where jack is as old as his "legal" information says (fake birthyear is 2000) is a thing in this story.

belphegor slammed and locked the door to a random empty office near the highschool gymnasium, ducking behind the desk that stood in the middle of the room and suppressing a cry of pain as another contraction ripped through him, putting a hand to the slightly bloated middle of his vessel and trying not to let the entire town know that he was giving birth to a baby that didn't even belong to him; "i need to start paying more fucking attention to meatsuits before i jump into them." he spat, scolding himself for possessing the pregnant person out of all the people he could've chosen.

but, he made a stupidly quick decision at a cemetery and it wasn't like he could just back out now; the kid's family would be pissed because he said he'd help them get the souls back into hell and knowing the winchesters, the owner of this body was going to return any day now and he figured they knew a baby was in it, so belphegor was pretty much trapped.

if he gets the chance to meet the owner of this stupid body, he's going to give them the talk because they clearly never got it.

belphegor didn't know much about this vessel because there wasn't a person currently inside the body so he couldn't tap into their memories; all he knew was that he chose the body of a young adult that was apparently a child to the most well known hunters and angel in the history of anything supernatural and that this body contained someone _extremely_ powerful, he could feel the energy of their angelic grace even if it wasn't there anymore, the power that it contained was strong enough that even after death, he could still feel it and it felt like this body was made of lightning.

belphegor put his head in his hands, letting out an annoyed sigh; why did he have to be so goddamn picky and not just go for one of the old corpses like the rest of the souls did?

the child inside of the vessel kicked harshly, making the demon let out a grunt of discomfort, "you're already putting me through enough as it is, no need for the kicking." he mumbled, hand resting on the tiny bump and rubbing it, anxiously awaiting the next contraction as they got closer and closer, only a matter of time before he had to get this kid out of "him", no matter how badly he wanted to exit this body and hide in the deepest chambers of hell for the rest of ever.

a low growl left belphegor's throat at the next contraction, grabbing onto the side of the desk that he was hiding beneath as he had nothing else to grab onto, it wasn't like he could just ask for help because the people he was working with hated his guts and were going to kill him once they didn't neeed him anymore, plus it be weird for someone who looked to be a male was suddenly having a baby, but honestly a lot had changed since belphegor was a human, maybe it wasn't that weird after all.

whatever, he was in this alone with very limited knowledge on how birth actually works, lucky for him that he possessed a nursing student at one point because without the "labor lasts practically twenty four hours so don't actually do anything until a water breaks" knowledge that the meatsuit's memory gave him, he'd have freaked out about ten hours ago when a contraction hit in the middle of a conversation with dean; thank fuck that it went unnoticed because dealing with those questions would be one of the worst things he'd ever have to deal with in his afterlife.

also thankfully, the vessel's water had broken when he was alone so nobody was there to be like "dude what the fuck" when a puddle of "water" appeared beneath him.

belphegor let out a heavy sigh as the contraction, curling up and resting his head on folded arms as he took advantage of the small break that this stupid body was giving him, knowing that he had very little time because while he wasn't timing the contractions, they were getting really damn close together and pressure was building which meant that a baby wanted to get the fuck out.

as if on cue, another contraction hit belphegor and he held back a scream, opting to let out a whimpery groan through clenched teeth, the pressure getting worse and he scrambled to get the meatsuit's jeans off before the urge to push became way too much, clenching his fists in his hair and pushing as hard as he could, whimpering and whining through clenched teeth knowing anything louder than that would result in the worst possible scenario.

"childbirth is a beautiful thing my _fucking ass_." belphegor growled out, having heard those words from the creator himself and even all the way back then, he knew it was bullshit and yeah whatever being a parent is great and all but pushing a small human out of you is _not_ beautiful, the outcome is but the act itself is vile; lucky for his vessel that he was doing this act for them instead, they just get to be a parent when they come back.

belphegor stopped pushing as he felt a burning pain, putting a hand against the opening and feeling the baby's head crowning, resting his head against the back of the desk and taking a few deep breaths, feeling the baby inch its way out so very slowly and when the urge to push was impossible to fight, belphegor bore down and prepared to catch the child, taking minor breaks between pushes because he wanted to get this shit done but he didn't want to do any extreme damage.

thanks to stubbornness and determination, it didn't take long before a goo-covered-baby slid into his hands and belphegor let out a heavy sigh, gently setting the baby down and taking off his vessel's coat, wrapping the baby up in it and attempted to calm the newborn boy as he began to cry, using his demon magic to clean the baby and himself, also using his powers to make the afterbirth disappear because he was not pushing anything else out of him.

"i know that life sucks, but _please_ stop crying." he mumbled to the baby as he got his pants back on, staying on the floor and trying to relax a very upset baby because he had no idea what else to do, it's not like he could just walk out of here with a baby without everyone being confused and accusatory; what the fuck was he to do now?

the faint creaking of the office door opening and shutting caused belphegor to freeze, immediately panicking as literally anyone could be walking into this room right now and it was like he could just make this baby stop crying, knowing that his choices were either do his best to lie or kill whoever walked, figuring that killing would be his best option depending on who it was, hearing heels clack against the floor and he hesitantly crawled out from under the desk, standing on semi-shaky legs and locking eyes with a red-headed witch that he never thought he'd see again.

"what in the world have you gotten yourself into this century, bell?" rowena huffed as she walked over to the demon, looking at the squirming and whimpering baby in his arms, "i hitched a ride on the wrong meatsuit." he mumbled and rowena sighed, shaking her head as she gently took the baby from his arms, "you've always been a picky lad, not surprised that you chose a twenty year old nephilim of all vessels."

"that's why this body feels like i'm being electrocuted at all times."

rowena scoffed out a laugh, rocking the baby in her arms and the child thankfully calmed down, looking around the room and taking in his surroundings, "how lucky you are that i'm here, imagine what would've happened if one of the winchesters had waltzed in here." she muttered and belphegor groaned, "i'll have to deal with them eventually, i just gave birth to their fucking grandson apparently." he sighed and rowena shrugged still cradling the child, "you'll burn that bridge when you get there." 

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
